


童养媳（13）

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Relationships: 龙龄





	童养媳（13）

什么吃了你的面就是你的人,人家不同意!

张九龄看着抱着被子枕头过来睡的王九龙,裹紧自己的小被子,看着他说,“你都成年了，还怕呢?”

“啊,我那屋冷。”王九龙往前上了一步,欲将被子枕头郁去上去,张九龄比他反应快些,逃出小被子阻止他这种同床行为。

！！！

“怎么了嘛,我冷~”

冷个锤子,自家少爷的屋子里还能冷?不能有个好理由么?

“你冷啥?你屋子比我这暖和,你在自己屋里睡觉他不暖和吗?”

“他不暖和~”王九龙灵活的避开张九龄的阻挠,成功上了人家的床,铺好被子躲进去,露出脑袋来看着张九龄的背影。

烛光打在他身上,衬得背面曲线更加圆润,张九龄回头看着他,恨不得现在把他拖下床去打一顿,让他知道知道私自去别人的床上睡是多么严重的后果。

对上三秒变质的笑容,张九龄抓着他的被子让他起来,奈何这个人裹被子的技术裹得这么好,拉不动他。

“起来回你那睡去!”好不容易把被子扒拉开,张九龄想把人报起来让他出去,这一天天的都来他这睡,以为这是哪呢。

“王九龙臭流氓,出去!”

“不出去,除非你掐死我!”

“掐死你信不信!”

张九龄气急了爬到他身上掐着王九龙脖子,但是没有太使劲儿,王九龙轻轻咳了几声,指指他手让他松手,张九龄本来不忍心,松了手儿倒被反手钳制住。

九龄跨坐在王九龙身上,对于王九龙这种偷袭的行为很是不满,企图挣扎来甩开他,王九龙直起身子来看着他挣扎,张口咬着他的耳朵,舌头不停舔弄,不停警告,“别动了,再动我就真的忍不住了。”

双手被松开,张九龄却没被放过,王九龙使了劲儿将他往自己身上贴,耳朵敏感的猫儿想逃离主人的玩弄,挣扎的愈发激烈。

“你~松开~松开~”

“别动，你要真想让我办了你，就使劲儿动，看谁忍得住。”大手溜进张九龄衣服里，捏着屁股上的软肉，顺着衣服边缘将衣服往下拉，转手摸到前面，耳朵他也没有放过。张九龄慢慢抓紧王九龙的衣服，呼吸已经大幅度紊乱。

“你干什么？”张九龄抓着王九龙不停拉衣服的手，对上他的眼神，呼吸交错间，他感受到下方物体的异动，慢慢蹭着他，像一把火一样，把理智烧的一干二净。

“吃了春药了你”

“你不就是春药吗？”

“你....嗯~别蹭了”张九龄仰着头，身上出了层汗，想再次挣扎却被强硬的按了下去，“想去哪？乖乖待在我这儿。”

“你，你想干嘛？”被按在床上，双腿被王九龙单腿撑开，赤裸的双腿就这么暴露在空气里，张九龄总想把双腿合拢，最后都以失败告终，生生撑开，大腿内侧不停地被骚扰。

“你不是想知道那晚干了什么吗？你不是说有菩萨和佛祖看着不行吗？”

“啊~不，不行~嗯”

“蒙上被子谁也看不见，宝贝儿。”刚才被扒拉开的被子被王九龙拉过来完全盖住两人。眼前瞬间漆黑，张九龄胡乱抓着王九龙的衣服，倒是被压得更紧，下方的xuekong与那东西更加近距离的接触，勾起了两个人的欲望，“你可是我的人。”

想发作的东西慢慢进去，张九龄缩的更紧，但是还是抵不过王九龙单腿的力量，“你那晚也这样，别太紧张了，不然我难受啊。”

“唔嗯~求你了，别....啊啊啊”张九龄意识被冲散，完全听不清王九龙说什么，只觉得被弄的说不出话，还没求饶完就被那东西玩弄的生疼，他也不敢大声叫喊，生怕让别人知道了他们做什么，万一被撞见可丢了大人了。

“哈～疼”被子被折腾开，张九龄得以透了口气，大口呼吸新鲜空气，“你...轻点...”

“宝贝儿，夜还长着呢，这就受不了了？”


End file.
